


The fight about traps

by Kyuubisilver



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: First time writing for this serie, M/M, Out of Character, Slight mention of fighting, mention of lúcio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyuubisilver/pseuds/Kyuubisilver
Summary: First time I write for this serie, and I don't play the game so bare with me please Q__QEnglish isn't my first languages but I try as much as I can using a dictionary (I'm word-blind) and help from a friend.Just a small thing really that I wrote and Genji might be slightly OC >_>





	The fight about traps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gaelicat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaelicat/gifts).



McCree didn’t care five cent about if Hanzo thought it to be his responsibility, it was suicide to go in alone and Hanzo knew it. As he almost slammed Hanzo up against the wall in the alley behind the bar a snarl left him “Are you really that dumb Hanzo! It’s a trap and you fucking know it!” 

Normally Hanzo didn’t mind getting slammed up against a wall by McCree but this was a totally different matter and his famous arrogance showed as he pushed McCree away “I will be fine! Nothing will happen! I always come out alive and fucking dandy!” 

It was rare that any of the men would curse, and slightly behind them a very out of place Genji stood not at all knowing what to do. Was this normal behaviour between the two? Genji didn’t know and at a point he wasn’t sure it was wise for him to figure out either at least that’s what Lucio tells him? Genji really wanted to scratch his head in confusion over the more or less yelling the two men did between each other while pushing back and forth.

 

It was first when it began to turn into a total fight between the two men that Genji quickly and silently slipped between the two men to stop it “Please guys, can we not stop with this fighting. McCree if you are worried about my brother then why don’t you tag along? And brother just ask for help, even you needs it at times” the smile on Genji’s face could almost be seen through the helmet, as he held a fist in each hand, a deep sigh left McCree as his hand fell back down to his side “I apologize, you are correct Genji I should have thought it more through” an annoyed noise left Hanzo but also he nodded his head in agreement to what McCree had just said and Genji took that as a sign on the fighting was over and a happy voice left him as he turned to dash away “Then I’ll go play with Lucio! You guys play nice okay, no fighting!” 

As Genji dashed away a concerned Hanzo looked after his younger brother as McCree frowned beside him “Does he even have a hint of you and I are.....?” the pulled out words at the end made Hanzo huff and shaked the head “No” that small info was all, McCree got and he looked at Hanzo for a few seconds before walking out of the alley determined to find Genji “Don’t know about you, but I want to make sure that boy stays innocent of the world around him” McCree had almost rounded the corner longer down the road before Hanzo quietly joined him “I agree”


End file.
